This present invention relates, generally, to player tracking systems for gaming devices and, more particularly, relates to keypad and card reader devices for player tracking systems.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the once traditional mechanically-driven reel slot machines have been replaced with electronic counterparts having CRT video displays or the like. These video/electronic gaming advancements enable the operation of more complex gambling games which would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gambling machines. For example, in addition to reel slot machines, it is now common to observe stand alone or multiple platform video electronic games including Keno, Blackjack, Poker, Pai Gow, and all the variations thereof, in even the smallest gaming establishments.
These electronic game devices are also commonly interconnected to a host computer through a network system. Such intercommunication has several advantages which include competitive gaming machine play, and additional and more complex bonusing schemes to entice Players to participate. Another benefit derived from these networked systems is the collection of accounting data such as the usage and payout of each gaming machine which allows the gaming establishment to immediately assess their profitability. Typical of such patented systems may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,079 to LeStrange et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,709 to Lucero et al.
Another primary advantage of these networked gaming devices is the ability to collectively track the individual Player use of the gaming devices. player tracking, for instance, allows the gaming establishment to monitor individual Player use for accounting and advertising purposes. As an incentive to return, the gaming establishment often awards complimentary meals, rooms and event tickets to the Player An example of such systems include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,961; 5,702,304; 5,741,183; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,882 to Acres et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,647 to Boushy.
Generally, each participating Player is issued an individual player tracking card which incorporates a unique player identification code corresponding to the customer""s account. Upon insertion of the player tracking card into a card reader at a respective gaming machine, the unique identification code is extracted from the card and transmitted to the host computer to commence tracking of the Player""s gaming activity. Subsequently, the host computer updates the customer""s account to reflect the new activity.
Occasionally, the Player inserts the player tracking card into the card reader slot incorrectly. Should the customer begin play of the game while the identification card is incorrectly inserted, the player tracking data will not be properly recorded. Consequently, the Player""s activity will not be credited to their account and will thus be lost, while the gaming establishment""s records will be incomplete.
In an attempt to notify the Player of the status of their card insertion, a light emitting diode (LED) or the like is often mounted to the card reader or on the gaming device in close proximity to the display screen. Typically, once the proper card insertion is verified, the diode is illuminated to inform the Player that the identification card has been properly inserted. One problem associated with this approach, however, is that the bright lighting in the gaming establishments often overpower the visualization of the relatively dim LEDs. Accordingly, even if the status of the card insertion is indicated to be incorrect, the Player may not even notice.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,304 to Acres et al. attempts to overcome this deficiency by back lighting the large bezel surrounding the card reader opening of the card reader. Upon a proper identification of the code embedded in the Player""s card, the large bezel will be back lit in one color, while an improper identification will cause the bezel to be back lit in another color.
While this solution is satisfactory in many instances, the patron is required to visually observe the card reader for verification. This momentary delay may be annoying for anxious Players, especially for those who switch gaming machines frequently. Moreover, the newer player tracking systems may require the input of additional information from a keypad mechanism which may be spaced away from the card reader. In these instances, the anxious Player may quickly insert their player tracking card and begin keying in this additional information before ever observing the status indication at the card reader.
Accordingly, in view of the above observations, it would be desirable to provide a player tracking system which simplifies the visual observation of the player tracking card insertion status to the Player.
The present invention provides a keypad assembly for use with a card reader adapted to receive and read a player identification card therein. The keypad assembly includes a keypad mechanism having a plurality of keys to input data, and a feedback mechanism coupled to the keypad. A validation device is provided which is adapted to determine the validation of information relating to the identification card upon reading thereof in the card reader. The validation device is further operably coupled to the feedback mechanism to visually inform the Player that the information relating to identification card has been validated.
The present invention, therefore, allows the Player to visually determine the validation of the information directly at the keypad mechanism. This facilitates system efficiency since the customer no longer has to observe the card reader for verification before turning their attention to the keypad mechanism. Such information, for example, may relate to the identification cards such as the verification of proper card insertion or of the validation of the input of the Personal Identification Number (PIN).
In one embodiment, the validation device provides a first lighting mode to visually inform the Player that the information relating to the identification card has been validated, and a second lighting mode to visually inform the Player that the information relating to the identification card has not been validated. Preferably, the illumination device is provided by a multicolor light emitting diode so that in the first lighting mode, the light emitting diode illuminates in one color, and in the second lighting mode, the light emitting diode illuminates in another color.
Preferably, each key of the keypad is translucent for back lighting thereof, wherein the multicolor light emitting diodes provide back lighting to each key. Thus, upon validation or invalidation, the keys will be illuminated to inform the Player of the status of the information relating to the identification card before they begin keying in additional input data.
In another configuration, the validation device includes a microcontroller to control the animation of each light emitting diode in the first lighting mode and the second lighting mode. The microcontroller further includes an attract mode which operates each light emitting diode in an attract sequence when no identification card is positioned in the card reader opening. For example, when there is no identification card inserted in the card reader, the translucent keys may flash randomly or in patterns, as well as in different colors, to attract new Players.
In another aspect of the present invention, a player tracking system is provided for tracking Players of a plurality of gaming machines interconnected to a host computer which includes a player tracking device adapted to monitor the game play of a Player, and a card reader for reading a player identification card inserted in a card reader opening of the card reader. The system further includes a keypad mechanism having a plurality of keys to input data for use in the player tracking device, and an illumination device coupled thereto. In accordance with the present invention, a validation device is provided to determine the validation of information relating to the identification card inserted in the card reader opening. When the information is validated, the illumination device is illuminated at the keypad mechanism to visually inform the Player of such validation.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method of validating information relating to a player identification card inserted into a card reader is provided including receiving the identification card in a card reader opening of the card reader; and providing a keypad mechanism having a plurality of keys for the input of data. The method further includes validating information relating to the identification card upon insertion of the card into the card reader opening for reading thereof; and illuminating an illumination device on the keypad mechanism to visually inform the Player that the information relating to identification card has been validated.
The validating information preferably includes illuminating the illumination device in a first lighting mode, to visually inform the Player that the information relating to the identification card has been validated, and illuminating the illumination device in a second lighting mode, to visually inform the Player that the information relating to the identification card has not been validated. The validating information may further include sensing the proper insertion of the identification card in the card reader opening for reading thereof.
In another embodiment, the validating information includes reading an identification code encoded on the identification card, and comparing the identification code to a predetermined code to determine the validation.
Yet another aspect of the present invention includes a method of validating information relating to a player identification card inserted into a card reader of one of a plurality of gaming device interconnected to a host computer. The method includes receiving the identification card in a card reader opening of a card reader of one of the gaming devices, and validating information relating to the identification card upon insertion of the card into the card reader opening for reading thereof. The method further includes illuminating an illumination device on a keypad mechanism, having a plurality of keys for the input of player tracking data, to visually inform the Player that the information relating to identification card has been validated.
In one embodiment, the method further includes, after validating the information, enabling the Player to input player tracking data through the keys of the keypad mechanism. The method may further include, after the validating the information, tracking the Player""s game play on the gaming device.